The Love Triangle
by AslansAngel
Summary: Does Ethan Have a thing for Lizzy? Does Lizzy have a thing for Gordo? Does Gordo have a thing for Ethan? A terrible accident takes the lives of one of the characters and ruins the special evening for one character. (Elements of possible male on male slash
1. Default Chapter

~*~ Hey! This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it. I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the people who created Lizzy Maguire. I'm just a big fan who writes fan fiction ~*~  
  
It's a rainy September morning, as Lizzy rolls over in her bed. She glances at the clock/radio that sits on her night table. "MOM!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!!" Lizzy's mom, Jo walks into her daughters room, she gives a quick sweet smile to Lizzy.\line "Lizzy, it's 6:30 on a Saturday morning..what could possibly get you out of bed at this time?" Lizzy throws a disgusted look in her mothers direction. "Does Gordo's Amature Film Makers Award Ceremony not mean anything to you?" Jo places a hand to her forehead "Oh My Goodness Lizzy! How could I forget! You've told me every day for the past three months.. Oh Lizzy..I'm so sorry.." Lizzy, feeling a little sympathy for making her mom feel guilty, walks over and wraps her arms around her neck. "It's ok mom, we all forget things.." "Did I say I forgot Liz? I said 'How could I forget'..I did not say I forgot.." "What do you mean mom?" Lizzy asks with a confused expression. "Lizzy!" Jo says with a strong voice, "It's not untill 6:30 tonight! You have 12 hours to get ready!!"\par With a roll of her eyes, Lizzy pushes her mother out of her room. "I have to shower, pick out what I'm going to wear, go to the mall with Miranda, go over to Gordo's house to help him find some thing to wear, come back home, have a shower, change my clothes, get you guys ready and then I have to make sure we get there on time so we will leave no later than 6:00.." and with that, she runs over to her closet and picks out a pair of pink jeans with a white belly shirt..she walks into the bathroom and quickly showers. She thinks about how nervous Gordo must be... 'I wonder if I look ok.. Will Gordo like it?' she jumps out of the shower and walks to her room, She glances at herself in the mirror on the way by. She lets out a horrendous screech. Jo and Stan come running into her room almost instantly. Very out of breath and wearing a look of terror Stan asks "What happened Lizzy? Whats wrong?!" Lizzy stands motionless looking at her self in the mirror... "LIZZY! Talk to me! What happened? Are you OK?" Lizzy slowly turns her head in his direction.. she looks down at her white belly shirt..her parents gaze follows her's. Jo lets out a terrifying scream.. Stan looks back and forth to each girl. "What?" Lizzy pulls up her shirt a little to reveal a blazing bright orange colour to her skin. Jo starts to cry, thinking immediatly that Lizzy has some kind of skin deseise. "What ever happened to just plain looking skin? The style sure has changed since my time as a teenager." \line Lizzy and Jo's eye fly towards Stan's. "DAD! I didn't do this!!!" She starts sobbing.. "Am I going to die?!"\line Jo runs over and wraps her arms around her daughters body "Sweetie, I think it's just Matt playing a game on you..." Lizzy's tear filled eyes almost instantly turn from sadness to anger. "I'm going to kill him mom. WHY TODAY?! Why not yesterday? or tomorrow? WHY TODAY! I Only have 11 hours to find a way to get rid of this!" Her parents kiss her on the top of her head and walk out of the room. "We'll have a chat with Matt when he gets up Liz. Don't worry about it." Lizzy, now feeling satisfied that her brother was going to get in trouble, pulls a black t-shirt over her hand and lets it rest against the disgusting orange skin,making sure it covers every part of orange that is visible. She pulls a brush through her hair as she sits on her bed and dials Miranda's phone number. "Hey Anda, I'm ready to go when you are.." Miranda looks at the clock that her and Lizzy hung up two weeks ago. "Lizzy..it's 7:34..It's Saturday.. What are we doing?!" Lizzy grunts.. "Does no one remember?" "Remember what Lizzy?" "Gordo's Award ceremony is tonight!" "Oh Lizzy, you've got it bad... I'll be ready before 8. "Ok, I'll meet you in the park then?" "Sounds good.. Bye Liz" "Bye..." She hangs up the phone and goes to examine her self one last time in the mirror before heading down for breakfast. She lets out another horrifying scream. And as before, Jo and Stan come running upstairs and into Lizzy's room. Jo stops dead in her tracks and Stan looks at the top of Lizzy's head..\par "Tell me it's a style Jo, please tell me it's a new trend.." Stan some how manages to spit out..\par "Daddy!!!!" Lizzy runs up to Stan and starts crying.." Daddy! Why? Why did all my hair fall out? What happened?" "It didn't ALL fall out Lizzy.. You have a few places here and there.." Stan says trying to sound happy..\par "Matt didn't do this mom..He couldn't have.. I'm dying..."  
  
Mwahahahah sorry to stop here, but I'm going to bed! I'll update it tomorrow, I promise!!! 


	2. No Show

~*~ Hey, I made a mistake...a dumb mistake at that.. Stan Lizzy's Father in the last chapter...errmmm..his name is supposed to be Sam. Forgive me, I know you want to. ~*~  
  
Miranda takes her time getting to the park, breathing in the fresh September air. Walking slowly, making sure she doesn't lost the rock that she's kicking, her only excitement for the moment. Little does she know when she arrives at the park, there'll be more excitement than she hoped for, and not the kind she wants.  
It's two days before they start their very first day of High School, and having Gordo win this award tonight would be the perfect way to start.  
Miranda glances up and notices a very handsome figure running her way. She looks past he runner to the bench that she's to meet Lizzy at. Half-shocked and half-relieved that she doesn't see her. "Hey Miranda" "Ethan! Hey.. ha-have you seen Lizzy?" She says nervously. "Uh no.. I was going to ask you the same..." "You were? Why?" Miranda is shocked and in disbelief. "I.. uh.. just wanted to talk to her.. I mean I.. I don't have a date for tonight and I uh... wanted to know if she wanted to go with me.." Miranda stumbles back a step. That's not fair! Lizzy likes Gordo, and Gordo obviously likes her, Miranda likes Ethan, he's not suppose to like Lizzy! "I'll let her know.." She says with a little sadness in her voice. "Thanks Miranda" He continues running. She turns to watch him until he is out of site. You're dreaming Miranda.. he'll never fall for you.. he's into your best friend..  
She walks over to the bench and sits down. After about 5 minutes of just sitting there enjoying the view of the fenced in fishpond. She looks at her watch. 8:20.. Lizzy was suppose to be here at 8:00. She wouldn't be late.. OK, yes she would, but not 20 minutes late.. OK, yes she would.. But not today, not the day of the awards ceremony. Sensing that something is wrong, she gets up and runs to the Maguire Household.  
Once she arrives she runs upstairs to Lizzy's room. The first thing she notices is the mount of hair that rest on the bed, and then she see's Lizzy still standing in the mirror. A little scared to talk Miranda walks over to Lizzy and stands looking at her. She takes Lizzy's hand in her own. "Lizzy?" Lizzy's eyes meet Miranda's. "Look at me Miranda... Look." Miranda keeps her eye contact with her best friend. "Miranda, I'm dying.." Miranda's eyes well up with tears, a single tear trickles down her cheek. "How do you know? Did you go to the doctor? Why didn't you tell me Liz?" Tears are freely falling down from her eyes now. There is no stopping the two girls go into a friendly embrace. "My hair fell out, my skin is bright orange, I think that's pretty clear Miranda.. I'm dying."  
They hear laughter coming from the doorway, they turn around to see Matt laughing hysterically. He looks at them and shouts "YES!!" with plenty of excitement in his voice. Miranda's tears stop, while Lizzy cried harder. "My own brother is happy I'm dying.." Miranda looks to Matt with hatred in her eyes. "Wait until she's gone Matt, see how happy you are then.. Your sister is dying Matthew Maguire!" Matt stops laughing at once. "Dying?" he says with a little fear in his voice. "Yes Matt! Look at her! Her hair is falling out and her skin is orange." Immediately after, the laughter begins again. "She's not dying!! She lost her hair because I put hair remover in her shampoo bottle and her skin is orange because I put a mixture of food coloring in her body wash." Lizzy and Miranda look at each other and smile because Lizzys not dying. That makes Matt stop laughing.. When the older sister smiles after one of his pranks, he knows he's in for it. Lizzy looks at Matt. "You better hope you've improved on your running skills since the last time you made me mad."  
  
~*~ MORE TO COME!! Mwahaahaha. Don't for get the accident hasn't happened yet.. Keep reading. I will update soon. ~*~ 


	3. The Truth

~*~ First, sorry about this, I don't have MS Word, so I don't know how to make it look all pretty. second I don't own any of the characters, except for three that I just made up. Hank, Austin and the emergency woman. If you use them, ask me first, although they're only little ppl. Review me please, tell me what you think. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I just got a new nephew! YAY! So keep reading! ~*~ It's 2:30 in the afternoon and Gordo is just crawling out of bed. He pulls out a framed picture that he hides under his bed, he kisses it with a sweet "Good Morning sweetie!" He puts the picture back in place and goes down for some food. "So tonights the night Davey Boy" Gordo's father says, very proud of his son. "Yeah, I guess so." Gordo replies, not putting much hapiness into his words. "Whats this movie about son?" "Just.." Gordo thinks to himself 'my dream! My fantasy! Everything I want..' "well it's just really about a guy who discovers he's attracted to the same sex, and the guy he's in love with is a little stunned and freaked out, but sooner or later falls in love with him too.." Gordo's father clears his throat. "Where did you get an idea like that?" "It was a dream I had." His fathers eye fly up to him. Not meaning to say that out loud he says "No dad! Ewww..I mean i had a dream that I made a movie about that and I won an award for it..so I did it." "Who were the characters in it?" "Well there was the gay guy, I called him Dex, and the guy he's in love with is Teegan. I got Ethan Craft to play Teegan because he's so cute." "WHAT?!?!" A mouth full of coffee is sprayed from his father's mouth. " I mean he fits the character perfectly.. he's got the looks.. and the attitude.." "Oh.. well.. if thats what you mean." "It is dad.. believe me." "Ok.." His father goes back to his news paper, while Gordo gets him self some cereal. The sound of the telephone brings the two of them out of their thoughts. "David dear, the phone is for you, it's Miranda." Gordo walks to his room and picks up his blue phone thats on top a pile of movies. "Hello." "Hey Gordo, Whats up?" "Nothing really.. just about to go get in the shower." "Oh, Well Lizzie and I will be over in about 30 minutes, ok? Lizzie has to get cleaned up first. Matt did the most evil thing to her. He made all of us think she's going to die! It was quite a sight to see Matt running down the street in his boxers and Lizzie chasing after him with a pool noodle screaming 'I'm going to kill you Matt!' I almost died laughing! It was so funny Gordo." Gordo chuckles, that would be pretty funny, he thinks. "So who's Lizzie going with tonight?" "Well I think she was waiting for you to ask her, but you didn't... so Ethan asked her.." "Ethan!?" He clears his throat. "Ethan Craft?" "Yeah.. I was hopeing he'd ask me, but I guess I'll go alone." "You can come with me Miranda." Miranda looks at Lizzie, maybe he likes me..not Lizzie.. No..no one likes me..were going to go as friends. "Well, ok, sure. Listen, I've got to go help Lizzie, we'll be over soon." "Ok, bye." He puts the phone on his bed and walks into the shower. Feeling a little heart broken that the one he loves, is going with some one else. He showers and thinks about how it'd be if Ethan noticed him.. Well, Ethan did notice him, because he's famous in the city thanks to Gordo's movie, but he wished he could tell Ethan how he feels about him.. but he couldn't.. He jumps out of the shower, wraps a towel around his waist and walks into his room. He notices the two girls sitting there, Miranda laughs at the sight, Lizzie blushes, not moving her eyes from his chest. Her eyes explore his body, noticing everything, even the little bulgde where his penis lays underneath. Whoa, I never would have thought Gordo would look this good partially naked. Lizzie thinks to herself. Gordo looks at the two girls and smiles. "Hey, didn't expect you for another 5 minutes." "Well Lizzie was in a hurry to get here, I think she was hopeing we'd catch you like this." Miranda says, not thinking about it..and then glances at Lizzie, who's face is fire truck red. "Shut up Miranda.. I just thought we'd come to make Gordo look super good for tonight.." "I heard your going with Ethan tonight, Liz." Gordo said, blushing a little because of what Miranda said. "Yeah, I guess.." "He's a good guy..Have fun.." He says with the sound of heartbreak in his voice..Both girls thinking it's because Lizzie is going with a different guy, when the truth is, Ethans going with a different person. "Gordo? If you don't want Ethan and I to go together, we won't go.." Lizzie says. "No, it's ok. Have a good time.." They all sit there and talk about the nights activities while finding something for Gordo to wear. Once 5:00 comes around, they all leave. Gordo has to be there for 5:30, so he leaves immdiatly with his parents. Lizzie and Miranda walk to Lizzie's house. "So who are you going with tonight Mer?" "Gordo.." "What? Why?" The whole inside of Lizzie hurts now.. Gordo likes Miranda.. She stops dead in her tracks.. Her heart breaks.. She feels every crack it's making, she feels the blood dripping from it. "Lizzie.. your going with Ethan, so Gordo asked me.. you know he wanted to go with you.. Do you think he sounded upset because Ethan was going with you? Do you think he's jealous of you because he wants Ethan?" The two girls laugh. "No, He's sad because you said yes to Ethan, so he can't go with you.." "Your right.. but he should have asked me.. Like I was going to say no.. I think I'm falling in love with him.." "Well, don't give up, sooner or later the boy will clue him that you like him too!" "I hope so.." They hear some one running up behind them, Lizzie turns around and screams, Miranda falls to the ground. " WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Lizzie yells, very angry and scared. "You know you wanted to do it too. Now she won't be going with Gordo tonight.." Kate says very happy. "She won't be going any where tonight except for the hospital.. Why would you do that Kate? What is your problem? Get out of here before I call the cops." Lizzie looks a Miranda, tears building in her eyes. "Miranda? Miranda? Are you ok?" A silent moan comes from her. Lizzie picks up the rock that Kate slammed against Miranda's temple and throws it in the river a few feet away. She pulls out her cell phone and dials 911. "State the address that your at." "I'm on Hudson Street, down by the river, about 5 minutes off the road." "What is your emergency?" "My friend was hit in the head with a rock, she's not talking or moving, she fell down." "Is she breathing?" Lizzie puts her ear by Lizzie's mouth, listening for breaths. "She's gasping for air.. Please hurry.." "An abulance is on their way, would you like a police car too? Is anyone else injured?" "We'll talk to the police later..I really think she's going to die.." "The ambulance will be there within 2 minutes. Would you like me to stay on the line with you until they get there?" "No, I'll call her parents. Thanks." Lizzie hangs up the phone, and dials Miranda's house. "Hi, This is Lizzie.. There's been an accident." "An accident?" Miranda's mother cries on the other end. "What happened? Is Miranda ok?" "I don't know.. Meet us at the hospital." Sirens sound near by. "The ambulance are here, call my parents please. Good Bye." She hangs up the phone and is met by two paramedics. "How old is she?" The first paramedic asks, with a name tag that reads 'Austin.' "13" Lizzie says nervously. "Can you tell us what happened?" Austin says. While the other, Hank, puts an oxygene mask on Miranda. Lizzie told them about Kate running up to them, and how she took the rock and slammed it against Miranda's temple, and then how she ran away. "Ok, we're going to take her in, but I think she's going to be ok." Hank says. They put her in the strecher and mount it into the ambulance. Lizzie gets in the front seat with Austin, while Hank stays in the back with Miranda. They speed off towards the hospital. 


	4. The Kiss

When Lizzie and Miranda don't show up for the ceremony, Gordo gets a little mad. How could they ditch him? How could they do that? It was his night! HIS NIGHT!!  
  
"Yo Gordo" Ethan says, Gordo's heart skips a beat, he immediatly forgets about Lizzie and Miranda until...  
  
"Have you seen Lizzie? She's my date n' I can't find her." Gordo starts feeling the sadness again.. His best friend and the guy he loves.. Ethan would never fall for him.  
  
"No, sorry. You haven't seen Miranda have you?" Gordo asks.  
  
"No man. Her and Lizzie are like best friends. so they'll like..show up together.. dude.. why are you here?" well, needless to say, Ethan isn't excatly the brightest crayon in the box, but look at him! Look at the way he moves, look at his sweet eyes, look at his tender lips, look at that FINE ass. He's so nice too.  
  
"uh..my movie Ethan.. the one that your in.. remember?"  
  
"Oh! The one that has a gay guy in it. dude that movie was good. i hope it comes to..i hope it...dude how do you say that? I hope it happens for a gay dude like that."  
  
"You mean you hope it becomes reality instead of a fantasy for some guy?" Gordo asks, a little annoyed.  
  
"Yeah dude..thats what I mean." All of a sudden, Ethans cell phone starts ringing, the ring tone is 'Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'. Gordo looks at Ethan in disbelief. He thinks of how good Ethan would look in a bikini..or better yet..nothing. "An accident?" Ethan says. "Is she all right? Kate? No way.. Alright, I'll there in a few." He hangs up his phone and looks to Gordo. "Gordo, Miranda is in the hospital, her and Lizzie won't be here tonight.."  
  
"An accident? What happened? Is she all right? What about Kate? What?" Gordo starts freaking out, and if Ethan wasn't there, he probably would start to cry.  
  
"Kate hit Miranda in the head with a rock, knocked Anda out cold. They say she's alright, but she won't be able to make it tonight.." At that, Gordo DOES start to cry.. Ethan puts his arm around him, making Gordo feel a little more comfortable, but not comfortable enough.  
  
"Why would she hit her?"  
  
"Lizzie says something about Kate having a thing for you.. she's got the hotts for you dude." Ethan says, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Kate? Hotts? For me? No. Even if it is true, it's gross. For one, she's a slut, two, she tried to Kill Miranda, three, she's a bitch, and four, I'm in love with you." Gordo notices what he says and turns away from Ethan.  
  
"What did you say?" Ethan says, pulling his arm off of Gordo.  
  
"Nothing.. It was a mistake.." Gordo says, looking down.  
  
"You love me?" Ethan turns Gordo around and looks into his eyes. "Tell me dude.. Are you gay?"  
  
"I wasn't! Until you gave me a hug the other day..man I was fine until then." He looks away.  
  
"I hugged you? Why?" Ethan asks confused.  
  
"It was 2 months ago, not the other day. You hugged me because you and Kate broke up and you were glad to be 'free' again." Gordo said, still looking away.  
  
"Man, I always thought you liked Lizzie."  
  
"I did.. until I felt your body up against mine.. It was the best feeling I've ever had."  
  
"Dude? Your movie..it was a fantasy, with me, wasn't it?" Ethan asked, a little nervous for Gordo's responce.  
  
"Yeah.." He says shyly.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you get a dork like Tudgman to play you? You could have picked some one hotter, like you."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Well, at first I thought it'd never happen..and then I thought if I took Lizzie from you, you'd be sad and need comfort, and I saw it was working, thats why I came over to talk to you, but thats not why your upset at all. I also like you David Gordo.. I love you.. and I have since I shot that film with you in 6th grade about hypothermia.. Do you remember that? Remember when we shared the blanket because our nuts were so cold they were going to fall off.. Well, remember when my hand fell and touched your dick? well, it wasn't an accident Gordo.. I was wishing I'd get up the guts to tell you.. Dude I hugged you the day I broke up with Kate because I wanted to let you know that I'm availible for you.. but never in all my dreams did I ever think you'd be the one to tell me that your in love with me." Gordo looked in Ethan's eyes and turned away.  
  
"Ethan, stop it! Stop messing around! I'm serious.." He says, thinking it's a joke, an evil joke that Ethan is playing on him.  
  
"So am I." He puts his arm around Gordo again and they walk over to Gordo's parents table.  
  
"Mom? Dad? I have to go... Miranda's been in an accident.. Could you stay here and accept my award for me?" Gordo asks.  
  
"Oh of course sweetie. I hope she's ok.." His mother replies sweetly.  
  
Gordo and Ethan walk outside and turn into an ally for a quick second before they head to the hospital.  
  
"I've only dreamed out this for 5 years David Gordan, Let me have it.." and with that Ethan covers Gordo's lips with his own. Gordo gladly accepts the tongue that is dying to enter his mouth, he allows entrance. They kiss for about 3 minutes, until they hear voices. Their lips part, but the chemistry stays put. They walk out of the ally and head towards the hospital.  
  
~*~ More To Come, Honest. ~*~ 


End file.
